


La magie noire n'est pas une science exacte

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour taraxacumoff@LJ dans le cadre d'obscur_echange@LJ, avec comme prompt 'Une fic basée sur Hifumi Minagawa et ses habitudes vaudoues. Suite à un quiproquo, il semble persuadé que Taro et Maki sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Comme ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord, il décide de sen mêler ! Il peut y réussir ou pas, voire se retrouver finalement avec l'un d'eux. Si possible, j'aimerais l'ambiance très drôle de ce manga, avec les catastrophes qui arrivent à tout bout de champ.'</p>
<p>Même Minagawa ne peut pas tout prévoir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La magie noire n'est pas une science exacte

Le coup retentissant et traditionnel de la serpillère sur la tête de Maki annonça que la journée au Café commençait officiellement. Il avait accueilli le blond dès que ce dernier avait fait l'erreur tactique de siffloter joyeusement en entrant par la porte de service.

"Tu es en retard !", lui signala Taro, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.

"C'est faux", rétorqua le blond en se massant le crâne. "Je suis arrivé pile à l'heure."

Cette fois, un cabaret lui percuta son front.

"Et tu grillais _encore_ une cigarette plutôt que de m'aider à préparer les tables !?

— Ha."

Minagawa les fit sursauter, avec cette tendance désespérante qu'il avait de sortir des endroits les plus saugrenus. Sauf que cette fois, il était passé par la porte, ce qui était peut-être bien plus effrayant que de le voir utiliser une armoire ou de passer la tête par le plafond. Il les fixa de son regard de poisson mort, Sukekiyo dans les bras, et sourit.

"Comme c'est touchant, Taro, de te préoccuper ainsi de la santé de cette coquerelle de Maki.

— Hé !", s'indigna le blond à l'insulte qui, à son avis, n'était pas méritée du tout.

Taro se contenta de pâlir, l'air malade, comme si on venait d'essayer de lui faire toucher du bout du doigt à peine une brosse à toilettes. Minagawa s'approcha et même le chat noir regarda Maki d'un air mauvais. Sur le ton du plus grand secret, mais sans baisser la voix, le chef cuisinier lui murmura :

"Fumer comme ça, ça va te rendre chauve.

— D'habitude, on dit plutôt que ça donne le cancer…", grommela Taro en croisant les bras.

Le sourire de Minagawa s'élargit, ce qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire baisser la température de la pièce de quelques degrés.

"Taro, pour le convaincre de faire ce que tu veux, il faut utiliser des arguments qu'il comprend.

— Hé !", s'indigna Maki. "Mais vous croyez que je suis con ou quoi ?"

Minagawa et Taro échangèrent un regard qui disait tout et le blond leva les mains devant lui.

"Surtout, ne me répondez pas !"

***

"Juuun."

Jun regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'origine de la voix d'outre-tombe.

"Juuu _uuun_ ", répéta la voix et le joli, mais très viril, serveur à mi-temps ouvrit son casier, pour tomber nez à nez avec Minagawa qui s'en extirpa avec le plus grand naturel, lui tendant ses vêtements de rechange.

"Dis-moi, Jun", continua-t-il en entreprenant de défaire la boucle du costume de Jun. "Tes charmantes kouhai, cet empâté de Maki les a toutes repoussées, n'est-ce pas ?"

Jun hocha la tête.

"Oui, et en bon senpai, j'avais d'ailleurs l'intention de le tuer pour qu'il lave de son sang l'injure faites à ces pauvres filles qui lui ont livré leur cœur.

— Hm", fit Minagawa avant de s'éloigner, pensif, ne se souciant guère de la menace.

Jun leva un sourcil et le regarda entrer dans un casier plus loin, haussa les épaules et ne se posa pas plus de questions.

"Oh ! Jun ?"

Minagawa repassa la tête par un autre casier.

"Oui ?

— Ne le tue pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de lui."

***

"Eek !", s'écria Tokumi quand un objet certainement meurtrier s'enfonça dans le creux de son dos.

Il jeta aussitôt les bras en l'air, les larmes aux yeux, envoyant valser par terre dans une symphonie de bruits de plats cassés les gâteaux qu'il était sur le point d'apporter aux clients qui les avaient commandés.

"Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Pitié ! J'ai deux hamsters qui dépendent de moi ! Je vais vous donner tout ce que je possède, même si c'est seulement un kotatsu de seconde main et cent douze yens !

— Je ne veux qu'une réponse", demanda la voix aux accents noirs de Minagawa. "Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Taro s'intéresser à une fille ?

— N– Non", bafouilla Tokumi, genoux tremblants.

"Hm", fit Minagawa, pensif et il éloigna le bout de sa cuillère de bois du dos de Tokumi, recommença à battre énergiquement le mélange du bol coincé sous son bras.

Tokumi poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, avant de se rappeler les gâteaux gaspillé, le plancher à nettoyer et les clients qui attendaient.

"Ack !", s'exclama-t-il.

***

"Hmm, hm, hmmm~"

Minagawa chantonnait. Ce qui, de l'avis général, ne pouvait être autre chose que le signe annonciateur d'un Mal incroyable qui étendrait bientôt son emprise peut-être pas sur le monde entier, mais certainement sur le Café. Tokumi et Jun l'espionnaient pas tellement subtilement depuis les dix dernières minutes.

"Qu'est-ce qui le rend tellement heureux ?", chuchota Tokumi.

"D'après moi, il prépare quelque chose", lui répondit Jun.

"…Quelque chose comme quoi ?", demanda l'autre serveur après avoir avalé de travers.

"Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ le savoir ?

— Alors Tokumi", demanda Minagawa, derrière eux, "tu veux savoir ce que je fais ?"

Jun et Tokumi écarquillèrent les yeux et regardèrent vers le comptoir derrière lequel Minagawa s'était tenu à peine un moment plus tôt, ils dévisagèrent ensuite Minagawa et échangèrent finalement un regard. Ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas se poser de questions.

"Et bien", hésita Tokumi, "euh..."

Levant un bras, Minagawa pointa le bout du couloir. Maki arrivait dans un sens avec des assiettes vidées de leur contenu sauf pour quelques miettes, Taro arrivait de l'autre avec une commande.

"Qu'est-ce que–", commença Tokumi et Jun haussa un sourcil.

Minagawa piocha deux poupées de paille dans son tablier, une dans chaque main, et ferma un œil, évalua la distance. Il les rapprocha lentement et bizarrement Maki et Taro se rapprochèrent un tout petit peu. Le chef cuisinier les éloigna et les deux serveurs firent de même.

Puis, brutalement, il les fit se heurter.

"Oh", fit-il en voyant Maki foncer dans le mur en hurlant, surpris.

Taro chancela de l'autre côté, essayant avec un acharnement louable de garder les gâteaux dans les assiettes et les assiettes dans ses mains. Il soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il y était arrivé, moment auquel son épaule percuta le mur.

Et l'enfonça, le faisant tomber dans un nuage de poussière de plâtre.

Bien sûr, Taro n'était pas assez fort pour exploser un mur. Mais peut-être le mur n'avait-il pas été très solide au départ. Ou peut-être Jun l'avait-il déjà "accidentellement" poussé sur le crâne d'un certain blond qui avait la malheureuse habitude d'oublier de désassocier complètement le nom _Jun_ et la description _mignon comme une nana_.

Le blond hurla de rire quand les gâteaux s'écrasèrent sur la tête de Taro. Il arrêta au moins assez sec quand il reçu une assiette en plein visage et que son nez s'en plaignit avec un _scrounch !_ douloureux.

Jun et Tokumi regardèrent le carnage, échangèrent un regard et entamèrent les travaux d'urgence. Tokumi courut refaire la commande ; Jun aida Taro à se relever et commença à boucher le trou avant que monsieur Mitaka remarque qu'ils avaient encore faillit faire s'écrouler l'édifice.

"Hm", fit Minagawa, pour lui-même. "J'y ai été un peu fort."

***

Monsieur Mitaka regardait sa calculatrice comme si elle était déréglée. Ces chiffres ne pouvaient être les bons. S'ils étaient le moindrement plus rouges, ils allaient commencer à saigner sur les pages de son livre de comptes.

Il appuya les coudes sur le bureau, glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, rit doucement. Il ne devait pas s'en faire. Malgré la vaisselle cassée, les tables qui explosaient spontanément, les roches géantes qui poussaient sur le plancher et les autres minis fins du monde quotidiennes, le Café survivait.

"Ça va aller", dit-il à haute voix, comme pour s'en convaincre. "Ça va–"

Il entendit un grand _crack !_ qui avait exactement le même son que faisait un mur qu'on défonçait. Monsieur Mitaka allait se lever et courir voir ce qui se passait quand il y eut un discret _tap_ , suivit du bruit d'un objet déplacé et quand il regarda sur sa droite, il y a avait une tasse de café bien noir et bien fumant.

"Je vous ai apporté du café", fit une voix traînante dans son dos.

"Aarghh !", monsieur Mitaka plaqua une main sur son cœur et fit tourner sa chaise. "M– Merci Minagawa", se reprit-il, se demandant pourquoi le garçon devait toujours lui faire une peur bleue à chacune de ses apparitions.

Encore heureux que cette fois-ci, il ne soit pas sorti d'un tiroir.

Minagawa s'inclina poliment.

"Merci pour vos efforts encore aujourd'hui", remercia-t-il son patron.

Ses battements de cœur encore affolés, monsieur Mitaka regarda Minagawa s'éloigner sans même penser lui parler du craquement. Il se leva même pour le suivre jusqu'à la porte et s'assurer qu'il s'éloignait vraiment. Le chef cuisiner se retourna et lui fit un petit salut avec un sourire un peu cryptique.

Puis, il revint à son bureau et regarda la tasse de café, hésitant à en boire.

Qui sait ce que Minagawa avait pu glisser dedans.

***

"Il essaie définitivement de les caser ensemble", lui dit Jun en finissant de jeter aux ordures les morceaux de plâtre.

"Mais… ils travaillent déjà souvent ensemble, non ?", fit remarquer Tokumi en vidant le porte-poussière.

Il referma les sacs pour les mettre dehors.

"Pas ensemble. _Ensemble_ ", précisa Jun en soulevant les deux sacs comme s'ils étaient remplis de plumes.

"…Oh", réalisa l'autre serveur après un délai, ouvrant la porte à l'autre garçon. "Et… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?", s'informa-t-il en regardant Jun déposer les sacs derrière le Café.

Jun lui sourit, très très gentiment, ce qui était très très effrayant, aussi Tokumi se recula prudemment. L'autre serveur s'empressa de courir à la cuisine, ouvrit la porte et y passa la tête.

"Tu as pensé préparer un filtre d'amour ?"

Il réalisa que oui, avisant Minagawa dans un coin sombre, occupé à touiller le contenu d'un gros chaudron de fonte. Il avait même mis sa cape noire à la large capuche pour l'occasion. Un truc grouillait sous les plis du tissu à ses pieds et Jun faillit l'avertir de la menace qui s'approchait, avant de remarquer la tête noire à l'expression ronchonne et aux moustaches de travers.

***

Maki se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec un grand soupir.

La journée avait été longue. Les journées étaient souvent longues, quand elles étaient coupées au milieu par les courses, précédées comme elles l'étaient par l'élaboration stricte par Taro de la liste des choses à acheter. Puis par le périple épuisant dans les magasins, accompagné par Tokumi, qui négociait sauvagement tous les prix et déclarait avec un sourire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de sauver cinq yens sur un bloc de tofu.

Maki, donc, espéra qu'on ne le surprendrait pas à relaxer dans l'arrière-salle. Il remarqua sur la table une bouteille de soda qui semblait placée là à son intention : c'était son soda favori, la bouteille froide, brillante d'humidité, était à portée de main. Avec le plus minimal effort, il pourrait s'en emparer…

Avec le plus minimal effort, il s'en empara.

Le bouchon sauta, la fraîcheur du breuvage descendit merveilleusement bien dans sa gorge. Maki sourit, reposa la bouteille sur la table. Et s'y écroula inconscient avec un tic bizarre dans la main avec laquelle il tenait encore la bouteille.

Taro entra à son tour, avec l'objectif plus glorieux de récupérer une serpillère pour aller ensuite nettoyer un dégât que Jun lui avait rapporté. Il s'immobilisa en voyant la forme immobile de Maki.

Fronça beaucoup les sourcils. Envoya un grand coup de serpillère dans la direction du blond.

"Tu sais faire autre chose qu'être inutile !?"

Normalement, Maki aurait tenté d'éviter, aurait eu des chances de bloquer le coup. Il aurait nié son inutilité, répliqué que Taro imaginait des choses. Peut-être aurait-il demandé grâce. Mais Maki se contenta de tomber par terre comme une masse. Taro hésita. Il était habitué à sa petite routine. Un coup égalait une cacophonie de cris outragés, suivait généralement un autre coup et la conclusion ultime que Maki était un idiot.

Là, Maki qui s'écroulait par terre comme… comme un _cadavre_ , c'était un tout petit peu déstabilisant. Et ça faisait sale, de le laisser traîner par terre comme ça.

"…Maki ?", hésita Taro en s'approchant d'un pas.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il recula. Refit un pas en avant. Hésita encore et s'approcha un tout petit peu plus. Il s'accroupit et poussa du bout de la serpillère sur le mollet du blond, espérant que le contact serait suffisant pour le ranimer.

"Je crois que tu l'as cassé", commenta une voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table ?", demanda Taro.

Minagawa sourit.

"J'ai perdu une recette.

— D'habitude, les gens disent un verre de contact.

— Mais je n'en porte pas.

— Je sais bien, mais–", Taro s'interrompit, ferma les yeux un quart de seconde.

Il réalisa qu'avoir une conversation normale avec le chef cuisinier tenait de l'impossible. Il posa alors une question qu'il jugeait plus pertinente. Il pointa Maki.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Je crois qu'il est mort."

Taro ne répondit pas.

"Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?", demanda Minagawa.

"J'hésite entre pleurer de joie et courir en rond en hurlant de bonheur. Et j'aurais aimé qu'il ne claque pas au Café.

— Oh."

Minagawa lui tendit un verre.

"Un petit coup pour célébrer sa mort ?

— Pourquoi pas !", sourit Taro avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres… et ne pas y boire du tout, redonnant le verre à Minagawa en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu crois que je suis stupide !? Je ne vais pas boire n'importe quoi alors que tu as probablement empoisonné Maki !"

Le chef cuisinier regarda le verre dans sa main. Puis regarda Taro. Et se jeta sur lui pour le faire boire de force. Taro essaya bien de se débattre, mais quelques gouttes trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres quand Minagawa lui jeta le contenu du verre au visage. Il perdit aussitôt conscience.

Minagawa reprit le verre, le fit disparaître dans une de ses manches et voulut s'éclipser rapidement, pour les laisser seul : le philtre était puissant, il avait un peu bidouillé la recette originale qui lui avait paru un peu faiblarde. Dès que Maki et Taro se réveilleraient, les conséquences seraient aussi rapides qu'efficaces. Il ne voulait pas être là quand ils ouvriraient les yeux ! Il allait sortir de la pièce par une des armoires quand il entendit un grognement.

"Ow, ma tête…", dit lentement Maki. "C'était quoi, ce so–", il s'interrompit et Minagawa eut la très étrange impression d'être fixé intensément.

D'être fixé _trop_ intensément.

La porte d'armoire lui parut soudain bien loin, comme toutes ses autres issues de secours. Le blond se redressa rapidement, réduisit la distance entre eux plus vite encore et l'agrippa par les épaules.

"Minagawa !", s'exclama-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait assez à de la passion pure dans sa voix.

Le chef cuisinier n'eut même pas le temps de penser à une façon de fuir qu'il vit du coin de l'œil une forme ramper par terre. Le bout du bâton de la serpillère s'enfonça derrière le genou de Maki.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?", gronda Taro, donnant un coup derrière la jambe de l'autre serveur. "Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'une souillure comme toi est un mec assez bien pour Minagawa ?

— Oh ?", rétorqua Maki avec venin. "Et tu crois que tu vaux mieux, l'obsédé du désinfectant ?"

Taro se releva et plissa les yeux, ancra ses mains autour du poignet droit de Minagawa. Voyant qu'on risquait de le lui arracher, Maki fit de même sur le poignet gauche du chef cuisinier.

"Il est à moi !", cria Maki en tirant de son côté.

"À moi !", rétorqua Taro en tirant lui aussi.

"Non, à moi !

— Dans tes rêves !

— Dans les tiens, tu veux dire !"

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que Monsieur Mitaka poussa la porte, Jun et Tokumi sur les talons qui essayaient tous les deux de le convaincre de ne pas entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce trou rafistolé dans le cou–", monsieur Mitaka s'interrompit, Jun et Tokumi mirent un frein brutal à leurs supplications en voyant la scène.

"Hm", fit Minagawa, perplexe. "Je n'avais pas prévu ça."


End file.
